


Meowthuffet

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, One Shot Collection, Slapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Meowth and Wobbuffet find themselves in one humorous misadventure after another in this collection of goofy one-shots.





	Meowthuffet

Meowth was in his apartment, reading a magazine, when Wobbuffet ran into the room.  
  
"Wobba!! Wobbuffet!!" he shouted. He sounded excited.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Meowth asked, sounding irritated.

"Wobbuffet, wobba!" Wobbuffet pointed out the door.

"There's something outside?" Meowth raised an eyebrow.

"Like... Like what?" Wobbuffet held his hands out, several inches from his sides.

"It was big...?" Meowth guessed. Wobbuffet then made a circle shape with both of his arms. "And round?"

Meowth's eyes lit up when he thought about what it might have been.

"Maybe it's the world's biggest coin!" His eyes sparkled. "We'll be rich forever!"

Wobbuffet took Meowth's hand and pulled him outside. When they got there, it was right outside the door. And it was...

...a lit air bomb.

Meowth's excitement faded into dismay and fear, in less than a second.

"Not again!!" he cried.

The lit end on the fuse reached the end of the bomb, and it exploded. The apartment was intact, but Meowth and Wobbuffet were sent flying into the sky, to a totally different place.

"YOU STUPID TEENAGERS!!!" Meowth screamed as he disappeared into the sky.

"Wobbuffet!!!" Wobbuffet screamed as well as he also disappeared into the sky.

When they couldn't be seen anymore, a twinkle appeared. Meanwhile, a couple of teenage boys stood where the bomb had exploded, laughing hard from the prank they had pulled.

* * *

Meowth and Wobbuffet were walking on the street one morning, when they came across a billboard. There was a poster on the billboard, and they read it.

"Wanted: Volunteer electricians. Will pay $50 per visit."

"Ah, what's the worst that could happen?" Meowth asked as he shrugged.

"Wobba," Wobbuffet said, agreeing.

They followed the address and went into the house of the person who posted the ad. It was a man.

"We're here about the whole volunteer electrician thing," Meowth explained.

"Yeah, my power's out. Can you fix it?" the man asked.

Meowth and Wobbuffet went over to the circuit breaker and opened it. Meowth tried to touch it, but got electrocuted. His fur turned frizzy and sparks came off him.

Wobbuffet gave the circuit breaker a prod, but got electrocuted as well. His blue skin received black patches and sparks came off of him.

Meowth and Wobbuffet returned to the man, the two Pokemon still looking frazzled.

"You owe us at least double," said Meowth.

* * *

Meowth and Wobbuffet's stomachs growled as they sat on the sofa in their apartment.

"Ugh, I feel like I haven't eaten in hours!" Meowth complained as he stood up. "I'm gonna fix us up some grub."

Meowth went into the kitchen and looked in the freezer. Seeing a large bag of hamburger patties, he pulled it out and dumped several patties onto a large pan. He started up the stove and started frying the patties, picking at them with a spatula.

After about twenty minutes, Meowth put a few dark brown patties on two plates and carried them into the living room, where Wobbuffet was.

"We're out of buns," Meowth pointed out.

Choosing not to care, Wobbuffet took one of the patties on his plate and took a bite. Meowth did the same to one of the patties on his own plate. Suddenly, they both cringed, inhaled and sneezed loudly.

"AaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" That was what Meowth's sneeze sounded like.

"Wobbuuuuuuuuuuuu--FFET!!!" And that was what Wobbuffet's sneeze sounded like.

"Ugh..." Meowth sniffled as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger. "I think I put too much pepper on them."

"Wobba..." Wobbuffet replied as he rubbed his unseen nose with his hand.

"Well, only one thing to do." Meowth grabbed a ketchup bottle and poured ketchup over his patties. He then passed the bottle to Wobbuffet, who did the same to his own patties. They then ate, both cringing from the hot taste of the pepper. When they were done, they went to the kitchen and drank water from the sink.

"Tomorrow, we're going to the drive-thru," said Meowth.

* * *

Meowth lay in bed, trying to sleep. But from outside, music played and people talked.

"Stupid neighbors..." Meowth muttered.

He covered his ears with his paws, but that didn't work. He buried his head in his pillow, but that didn't work. Next to him, Wobbuffet lay in bed, sleeping peacefully.

"How do you sleep through all this?!" Meowth asked, quietly but audibly.

The next morning, Wobbuffet got up and stretched. But then he saw Meowth, laying in bed. His eyes were wide and bloodshot.

"Wobba?" Wobbuffet asked.

"I didn't get any sleep last night," Meowth muttered.

Suddenly, the alarm clock went off, startling Meowth into passing out. It startled Wobbuffet as well, but this time, he ran out of bed and got ready for the day.

 


End file.
